


Sólo sé que te quiero.

by marcoftmario



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-24
Updated: 2015-06-24
Packaged: 2018-04-06 00:57:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4201785
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marcoftmario/pseuds/marcoftmario
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué eran. Porque no eran amigos, después de todo lo que había pasado no podían ser amigos.</p><p> </p><p>( O: Copa América 2015. Sábado 20 y domingo 21 de junio. Javier y Ezequiel no saben lo que quieren. )</p><p>( O: la pareja que nadie en el mundo shippea porque existe Marco Verratti pero que a mi me parecen tan tiernos que decido hacer algo así. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sólo sé que te quiero.

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hola! Esto es lo primero que escribo sobre estos dos (en realidad no lo iba a hacer, pero empezó la copa América y me resultó imposible), y lo primero con tanto diálogo y tan... Argentino, así que no sé qué habrá salido.  
> Gracias a todos por leer.

—En serio, te juro que es re fácil —se enderezó en el asiento, arreglándoselas para quedar un par de centímetros más cerca de su interlocutor. Éste lo estaba mirando fijamente, con una ceja ligeramente subida en esa extraña expresión que parecía de burla pero que, en él, significaba que no le creía en absoluto. Javier estaba casi seguro de que los cachetes se le habían puesto rojos; en un afán por querer mantener el hotel a una temperatura soportable comparada con la de afuera, se les iba la mano y el ambiente parecía un horno. A Ezequiel nunca le pasaba eso de ponerse rojo por algo, pero él siempre tenía esa capacidad de permanecer impasible ante el ambiente o la situación. Por suerte se irían rápido de ahí; lo demostraban las valijas que ambos (y todo el resto de los jugadores de la Selección Nacional y el cuerpo técnico) tenían junto a ellos. Sólo estaban esperando el colectivo que los llevara de vuelta a sus habitaciones en La Serena.

—No me digas que es “re fácil”, es otro idioma —Ezequiel era terminante en su argumento: no necesitaba hablar inglés, y no le iban a enseñar. Menos el Flaco, que en lo que a paciencia respectaba, no le sobraba precisamente. Él lo sabía muy bien.

—¡Pero si vos hablás francés y aprendiste en seguida! Bueno, más o menos, te manejás.

—Kun, se pronuncia selección, hijo de puta. Selesión, selesión, ¡basta, forro! —se escuchó en todo el hall, y todos vieron cuando se abrían las puertas del ascensor y el Pipita salía junto a Sergio y Lionel. Kun se reía, Leo se sonreía y Gonzalo tenía una -falsa- expresión de seriedad. El buen humor se encontraba en todos después de la victoria ante Jamaica, por más de que haya habido defectos para arreglar, como siempre.

En general, las selecciones eran frías. Se armaban grupos del mismo club o de amigos de años, y prácticamente sólo se hablaban entre sí. Ellos no. Ellos se conocían entre todos y bromeaban con todos. Eran muy unidos, aunque obviamente no se podía siempre congeniar con el equipo entero, con los otros 22 convocados. Pero se intentaba.

Javier y Ezequiel estaban sentados en uno de los sillones que había, algo alejados del resto del grupo para poder hablar mejor, más tranquilos. —¿Para qué sabés inglés, también? Nunca jugaste en Inglaterra.

—Porque me gusta el idioma. Y porque no creo que Zlatan aprenda español y yo no voy a aprender el idioma ese que él habla.

—Para eso ni hables con él. Te lo digo por experiencia, no te perdés nada, eh —Javier lo miró, sin poder evitar una expresión sorprendida. Nunca se iba a poder acostumbrar al sentido del humor del Pocho, por más que no se pudiera tener una conversación sin que esté presente. Como prueba de éste, abrió mucho los ojos, imitándolo, lo cual le hizo sonreír un poco pero bajar la mirada.

—Qué boludo…

Porque él no lo decía, pero le tenía respeto a Zlatan. Tanto como jugador, como personalidad. Por su forma de lograr siempre imponer lo que quería, le parecía una persona muy digna de respeto (por más que obviamente tenga sus deslices y que hasta ellos se hayan peleado más de una vez en todos esos años). Sabía que Ezequiel no pensaba igual, por lo que no dijo nada. Pero resultó que no necesitaba hacerlo para caldear el ánimo del otro. —¿Para que me maltrate y me bardee después de un partido malo? Nah, prefiero que no. Mejor ni hablarle.

No quiso replicar. El momento era demasiado tranquilo como para enfrascarse en una conversación de verdad. Por eso se dedicó a apoyar la espalda en el respaldo, relajar los cansados músculos y observar. No miraba a nadie en particular, sólo observaba, como fascinado por tanta gente que no se podía quedar quieta, que bromeaba y se reía, que hablaba de cosas importantes pero irrelevantes. Fue apenas consciente de Ezequiel apoyándole una mano en el hombro y diciéndole que ya volvía, que se iba al baño, pero no se iba y no lo soltaba porque era como si necesitara ese contacto y…

—Bueno.

Y ahí sí, el calor y la presión en su hombro no estaban más —bueno, el calor sí, pero el que irradiaba Lavezzi era otro tipo de calor, más agradable—.

—¿No lo vas a acompañar? —era Sergio, el Chiquito, el que le hablaba. Tenía la mirada puesta en Ezequiel, quien se alejaba dándoles la espalda. Sus pasos eran tranquilos, relajados, y obviamente no los escuchaba hablar.

—Se va al baño —Javier lo dijo como si fuera obvio, y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que  _era_ obvio.

—Por eso…

Escuchó las risas de Lucas, Marcos y Sergio, y lo único que se le ocurrió hacer fue mirarlos mal a los tres.

—Pelotudos —y lo dijo porque no sabía qué otra cosa decir, no podía animarse a decir algo porque no quería decir más cosas de las que quería. Él podía hablar con alguien y hacer que le contara muchas cosas, pero no sabría si, sin tener intención, podría terminar diciendo él muchas cosas.

—Ay qué calor que hace pibes, ¿les hago un _striptease_ ? —era Ezequiel, que después de un par de minutos de silencio estaba de vuelta, a sus espaldas. Javier vio, enfrente suyo, a Lionel levantar la cabeza de lo que estaba haciendo, mirarlo, sonreír negando con la cabeza y responder un “esas son mis pesadillas”. Había aparecido con el pelo húmedo, señal de que había ido a refrescarse. Al sólo recibir eso como respuesta, él también sonrió y se fue a sentar de nuevo al lado del cordobés, quien había bajado la mirada a su celular que de repente era importantísimo, y no la despegaba de ahí, por más que no estuviera haciendo nada. Sabía perfectamente quiénes tenían la mirada puesta en él con una sonrisa maliciosa que confirmaba que ellos creían que tenían razón, y no le interesaba hacer que hablen. Él sabía que sólo eran bromas amistosas que no iban con mala intención, pero temía decir algo mal, de más, y cagarla.

Para Ezequiel era _tan_  fácil. Una sonrisa, un guiño o una frase sarcástica y ya lo tenía todo arreglado. Tenía todo muy claro. No como él, que estaba cómodo hablando de cualquier cosa menos Ezequiel. Ni siquiera tenía idea de qué eran. Porque no eran amigos, después de todo lo que había pasado no podían ser amigos. Eso era lo que él pensaba, lo que le preocupaba, pero el mayor se lo tomaba normal. Disfrutaba de su compañía como si no hubiera pasado nada. En algún momento iban a tener que hablar de eso, pero Javier confiaba en saber cuándo iba a ser ese momento. Durante la copa América no. En Francia, cuando todo esté normal de nuevo. Si es que, a esa altura, había algo normal en ellos dos.

 

—Bueno, pero ¿qué sabés decir en inglés?

—Uh, ¿de nuevo con eso? Como rompés las pelotas, eh —Javier no se inmutó. Estaba acostumbrado a que el mayor puteara mucho, y se tomaba los insultos muy a la ligera. Al ver la cara del otro, prosiguió—. Qué se yo.  _Fuck._

La risa de Javier fue suave, por encima del motor y las conversaciones, y te hacía olvidar todo eso. Te hacía querer escucharla por siempre. —¿Fuck en el sentido del insulto o de… cojer?

La expresión de Ezequiel le hizo saber que si esperaba una respuesta seria esa pregunta no era la adecuada. Se encogió de hombros. —Para mí las dos cosas son lo mismo.

En ese momento Javier no se contuvo con su risa. La carcajada que brotó de sus labios no fue otra cosa que espontánea, e hizo que Kun, quien estaba en el asiento detrás suyo al lado de Lio, haga algún comentario en voz alta sobre ellos dos. Ezequiel lo ignoró, así que el otro supuso que debía hacer lo mismo también. —Sos raro, eh. _Fuck me_ —lo dijo como la expresión, sin pensar en lo que esa frase significaba o a quién se la estaba diciendo. Mientras lo escuchaba, el otro no entendía por qué él disfrutaba ese idioma. Él prefería el francés.

—¿Que querés que te coja?

—Apa —el 1 de la Selección era de los últimos en subir al colectivo; estaba caminando para llegar a su asiento, junto a Mascherano, y los miraba con una sonrisa, claramente sólo habiendo escuchado lo último.

—Callate, héroe —esa era la manera en la que le había dado por llamarle al arquero últimamente. Javier el defensor estaba serio porque Sergio parecía que se había quedado a hablar, y con lo alto y grandote que era de ninguna manera lo iba a poder mover para poder llegar a su asiento. Puteó en su cabeza a los que diseñaban el pasillo tan angosto.

—¿Podés dejar de poner apodos? —le dijo, serio. Y ahí fue cuando Javier se olvidó de la joda anterior y habló.

—A vos porque te tocó ser el payaso mala onda.

Masche le dio su mejor sonrisa falsa, mostrando todos los dientes (porque Pastore era el Flaco, y aunque tuviera esa relación rara con Ezequiel él sabía que era muy inteligente y mucho más tranquilo que el otro. Éste, obviamente, también le caía bien pero, extrañamente, Ezequiel se llevaba mejor con Lio) y le dio un empujoncito a Sergio, que siguió camino.

Hubo un silencio en cuanto estuvieron más o menos solos de nuevo. Javier fue el que lo rompió, porque se le hacía insoportable. —¿Y yo qué vendría a ser?

—¿Eh? —ahora ambos hablaban más bajo, como si temieran ser oídos. O como si no hiciera falta hablar más fuerte.

—Que cuál sería mi apodo.

—Ah… —Ezequiel lo pensó por un par de segundos. Finalmente, en su cara apareció una sonrisa mientras se encogía de hombros—. No, vos sos el Flaco.  _Mi Flaco._

No estaba sonrojado. No estaba sonrojado no estaba sonrojado. Ezequiel lo miraba fijamente, esperando una respuesta, y un torrente de pensamientos pasaban por la cabeza del menor. Al final, decidió ir por lo que sabía; si cada vez que lo dijera fuese en serio, ya sería dueño de medio plantel. No, basta. Se tenía que calmar. —Qué poco original.

—Y, en algún momento se me tenía que acabar.

—¿Justo conmigo?

—Vos sos vos, Javier —por una de las primeras veces en el día, el Pocho hablaba con seriedad—. No necesitás un apodo.

Después de eso, hablaron menos. Demasiado poco. Las luces se apagaron y las conversaciones fueron disminuyendo, todos terminaron por quedarse dormidos o escuchando música con sus auriculares. El viaje a La Serena no iba a durar tanto, pero estaba casi todos dormidos.

Javier no. Todo sobre ese viaje se había tornado en su contra; para empezar, no tenía sueño. Nunca había podido dormir en los viajes. No era un capricho, porque por mucho que intentara no podía, y casi nunca le había costado para los partidos recuperar horas de sueño. Ezequiel sabía eso, todo eso, y Javier no podía parar de preguntarse por qué su actitud había cambiado tanto de repente. No se había puesto a escuchar música (algo raro porque siempre llevaba sus auriculares a todos lados), pero no lo miraba ni le hablaba. De vez en cuando cerraba los ojos pero no se dormía, Javier se podía dar cuenta; estaba como con los músculos tensos y en una posición incómoda para dormir. Estaba como pensando y muy serio.

Tenía frío. No se dio cuenta de eso hasta que decidió hacerse el dormido (con muy pocas posibilidades de ser creído) y se acurrucó en el asiento, sólo ahí dándose cuenta de que no tenía ningún tipo de abrigo para ponerse arriba de la remera. Se encontró a sí mismo buscando un abrigo que, se dio cuenta, estaba en la valija. _La puta madre._

No tenía música. No tenía nada suyo, en realidad. Estaba todo en su valija inalcanzable por el momento. _Por qué no pensé en esto._  Para colmo, la persona que le podría levantar el humor en un tiempo récord, sentada junto a él, parecía querer ignorarlo. No estaba dormido, y no recordaba un lapso de tiempo tan largo (ya ni sabía cuánto) sin ningún comentario suyo. ¡Si hasta en el entretiempo de un partido lo jodía por cualquier cosa!

La comunicación no llegó por donde él esperaba. Se estaba intentando acomodar en una posición cómoda y en la que no tenga tanto frío para pasar el tiempo, cuando el otro giró de repente la cabeza a encararlo. —Javier, la puta madre, ¿qué te pasa? —le estaba diciendo mucho Javier últimamente. Era raro que él le dijera por ese nombre; siempre tenía una manera de suavizarlo para que no suene tan serio. En aquél momento no podía estarlo más.

—Nada, nada… —¿Est….? —la expresión le cambió. De clara irritación a una preocupación sincera—. ¿Tenés frío? —no esperó una respuesta—. Y sí, obvio que tenés frío, flaquito. Venirte sólo con una remera —decía mientras se sacaba su propio buzo—, si serás boludo.

—Pe… no, no, no, no me la des —Javier era la expresión viva del asombro. En realidad, estaba pensando en si el otro no sería bipolar. Ezequiel ya había terminado de sacarse el abrigo, y lo mantenía extendido en el aire, como a un estandarte. “Te llegás a enfermar y Lionel se pega un tiro”, murmuró, convencido, sin dejarle otra opción. Ezequiel era así: quería algo, y no te dejaba otra opción. Javier se lo puso como si fuese una manta, con una expresión de gratitud algo avergonzada. Sintió el calor que ésta irradiaba, que rápidamente lo hizo sentirse bien. —Gracias. ¿De verdad que no tenés frío? Porqu…

Explosión.

Más que una de verdad, era una en su interior. De repente no podía seguir hablando, no sólo porque no habría podido articular dos palabras coherentes, sino también porque _físicamente_  no podía. Todo eso era muy real, mucho contacto, muy cerca. Nunca suficiente. Ezequiel lo besaba como si hubiese estado toda su vida queriendo eso, como… un animal, que espera el momento junto para abalanzarse y después está tan desesperado que no sabe ni lo que hace. Javier sabía que estaba convirtiendo en gestos aquellas palabras no dichas, aquél deseo apenas manifestado pero lo suficientemente obvio como para ser detectado por la gente que los rodeaba. Inseguridad, frustración, impaciencia, desaparecen en el momento en el que los labios de ambos toman contacto, los anhelados, los queridos, las cosas que son moralmente incorrectas, todo se olvida.

Y estaba tan sorprendido que no se atrevía a moverse.

Ah, ya fue. Y devolvió el beso. Sólo los compañeros cerca suyo lo inhibían de decirle todo lo que sentía. Eso, y la terrible vergüenza que le daría no ser aceptado. Que Ezequiel _no quiera_  algo más que eso. Fue, nuevamente, el mayor el que decidió cuándo se terminó. Se dejó caer sobre su asiento, negando con la cabeza, lo cual lo asustó a Javier porque parecía el mismo mal humor de hacía… Diez minutos. No le duró mucho. —No, no tengo frío, ¿sí? Y la próxima vez te callás.

Javier sonrió. —Ni en pedo.

 

Las habitaciones de La Serena eran chicas, pero lindas. En cuanto entrabas, había dos camas de dos plazas que eran extremadamente cómodas y, además de un par de cosas, accesorios la mayoría, estaba el baño, que era enorme y bien equipado. No era que los jugadores pasaran mucho tiempo ahí dentro, pero para ver los partidos, o peor, jugar a la Play, tenían que ir al salón donde también comían. Que era el único que había.

Y Javier no podía parar de moverse en círculos por toda la habitación y mirar la hora. Faltaban cinco minutos para el comienzo de Colombia-Perú, y seguro que ya todos estaban reunidos para verlo. Ahí también debería estar Ezequiel. Y no lo había visto en todo el día.

Todo había empezado cuando se bajaban del colectivo, a la madrugada. Con el abrigo de su compañero, había podido dormir un rato, pero no supo si el otro se mantuvo despierto o no. La cuestión era que a penas le había respondido y, mientras algunos se iban a seguir durmiendo (ya que era el día libre) y otros no, Ezequiel comunicó (sin mirarlo a la cara en ningún momento, y hablando en general) que iba a salir a caminar “un rato”. Según lo que había encontrado en la habitación había vuelto mientras dormía, se había duchado y se había vuelto a ir. Sin dirigirle la palabra, sin un mensaje. Y ahora, Javier tenía que analizar a los posibles rivales con su presencia incómoda. Ni siquiera era un tema de que quisiera o no; Gerardo les había pedido específicamente que miraran los partidos del grupo C, y conociendo a Masche, si no aparecía seguro que lo iba a buscar.

Armándose de un valor que si no estaba en la cancha no tenía, salió de la habitación e hizo el camino al salón.

Ya estaban todos sentados ahí. Ezequiel levantó la mirada al ver que se abría la puerta, pero la volvió a bajar en cuanto vio quién era. Sin reacción. —Al fin —le dijo Leo cuando entró. Le dio una sonrisa y aprovechó para ir a sentarse al lado suyo, justo en el otro extremo del que Ezequiel de encontraba. Nadie le dijo nada, pero se notó. Las miradas en él y en el otro. Ellos eran en general los que se sentaban juntos para intercambiar comentarios sobre el juego o los jugadores.

—Sos el último. En general estás media hora antes para ser un nerd con Javier, ¿qué pasó? —le hizo notar Kun, quien estaba al lado de Lio.

Ezequiel hizo silencio. Javier también. El partido empezó y todos llevaron su atención a eso. Pero todos se dieron cuenta.

El partido fue aburrido, monótono, por lo menos el primer tiempo. Sin goles. Lio y Kun intercambiaban pensamientos (“ese Cuadrado es un jugadorazo” “sí. Lástima el pelo que tiene” “eso sí. Es medio feo”) seguido, y mientras iban pasando los minutos, el cerebro de Javier lo iba haciendo enojarse con la actitud de Ezequiel. ¿Se pensaba que iba a tratarlo así, ignorarlo, hasta cuando le preguntaba cosas, y que a él no le iba a importar? ¿O que, peor, iba a importarle demasiado? Esperó un momento para decírselo de una vez pero cuando, después de estar 45 minutos en silencio, el mayor se levantó y salió sin decir palabra, cerrando de un portazo al salir. —… ¿se fue al baño? —preguntó Ángel, pero nadie rió cuando Javier se levantó y lo siguió, casi corriendo.

—Ezequiel —demandó, una vez afuera. No habló fuerte, pero supo que lo había oído, y también que no se lo esperaba, porque empezó a caminar bastante más lento, pero siempre dándole la espalda—. No te voy a rogar, dale, no te hagas el boludo —estaba yendo a la habitación que compartían, y Javier confiaba en poder hablar ahí con él. Si de algo se podía llegar a sentir orgulloso, era de lo persuasivo que llegaba a ser cuando quería. Y Ezequiel lo sabía. Por eso, decidió dejar de darle tan poca información, desconcertado, y serle sincero. Se dio media vuelta.

—¿Qué pasa?

—Dale, decime qué te está pasando para que estés tan forro.

Eso era raro, y en otra situación hubiese sido hasta gracioso. Javier sólo puteaba cuando usaba un apodo que contuviera una, o cuando bromeaba. Casi nunca lo había oído pronunciarlo así, con bronca, como si le doliera que estuviese siendo así. Se dio vuelta de una vez, y Javier se dio cuenta de que no estaba sólo serio. De que parecía… triste. —¿Qué pensaste ayer, cuando te besé?

Tenía que ser sincero. Él había sido tan confiado cuando le había preguntado que no podía no serio. —No pensé en nada. Sólo dudé el por qué lo estabas haciendo. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

No dudó un segundo. —Porque quería —Javier asintió con la cabeza, como si le acabará de hacer acordar a qué turno se jugaba un partido. Ezequiel suspiró—. Dios, no sé qué estamos haciendo.

—Lo que quieras.

Ahora, parecía exasperado, con él mismo y con Javier. Levantó la voz. —¿Y si no sé lo que quiero? ¿Y si necesito que me digas qué es lo que vos querés?

Le cerró la boca a Javier Pastore. Había estado tan concentrado en intentar saber qué era lo que quería Ezequiel, que no logró definir qué era lo que él quería. De cualquier manera, sí había algo que quería. Su confianza. Su presencia. Su compañía. No pedía, y nunca pediría, algo más. El más bajo negó con la cabeza, serio, y suspiró. —Dale, vamos a ver el segundo tiempo. Y empezó a caminar. Javier empezó siguiéndolo y terminó entrando primero al salón del búnker. Se fue rápido a sentar en otro lugar, el único sillón disponible, en el que entraban dos personas ajustadas, sin mirar qué hacía el Pocho, y cuando miró para adelante lo vio. Lo miraba y enmarcaba una ceja, y Javier se corrió a un costado en el sillón (por más que no era totalmente necesario) para dejarle lugar. —¿Vos sos bipolar? —le preguntó en voz baja. Recién cuando sonrió y miró a los costados se dio cuenta de todas las miradas en ellos.

—¿Qué miran, putos? —no fue el futbolista a su lado el que habló. Pero la tensión que había existido entre ellos apenas segundos antes ya no existía, porque Ezequiel estaba relajado y se inclinaba un poquito para crear contacto entre ellos, los brazos, los hombros. El segundo tiempo estaba por empezar y cuando lo hizo, al contrario de lo que podría haber imaginado, se pudo concentrar más. De vez en cuando sentía una mano que le acariciaba discretamente, de manera sutil, la nuca y el pelo. Ni siquiera implicaba algo romántico, era su cable a tierra.

Faltando más o menos diez minutos para el final, con el partido todavía empatado sin goles y media selección a punto de quedarse dormidos, se levantó, dejando tras él el calor natural al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Javier lo siguió con la mirada, sin moverse, prestándole especial atención a la sonrisita que tenía, a cómo inclinaba el cuerpo para decirle algo a Ángel. Después, cuando ambos se levantaban y Ezequiel repetía todo el proceso con el arquero titular y Kun. Se levantaron, fueron a la mesa, se pusieron a hablar entre ellos y a buscar papel y lápiz para anotar. Los tres estaban a sus espaldas, y sería demasiado evidente si los miraba para descubrir qué hacían. No tardaría mucho en saber, porque en cuanto terminó, los cuatro se pusieron enfrente para evitar la dispersión general.

Con (según Ezequiel) la única intención de caldear un poco las cosas en la concentración que se estaba tornando aburrida, habían abierto una especie de apuestas. “¿Quién nos toca en cuartos?” Después del partido Brasil – Venezuela, los que hubieran perdido deberían (obviamente) lavar todos los platos y cocinar esa noche. —Che, pibe, ¿vos viste la hora a la que es el partido? Con todo lo que tardan estos, ¿a qué hora comemos? O ¿qué día?

—Cuando termines de cocinar, Javier. No importa —le soltó Ángel al defensor, sacándole la lengua como si tuviera 9 años.

Cada uno dijo quién les iba a tocar. Después, Brasil ganó (con el privilegio de que la transmisión estuvo interrumpida con Lionel cada dos segundos diciendo "no puede ser que sean tan hijos de puta para darle cuatro fechas a Neymar, ¿lo pueden creer?") y sorprendió a muchos de los presentes, que prestaban más atención a este partido que al anterior, porque en este se jugaban algo (además del rival siguiente, sobre el cual todos hablarían al día siguiente. Ese día era para relajarse). El grupo perdedor terminó siendo el de los más chicos (Erik, Marcos, Lucas, entre ellos) y un par más que no eran “los pibes” (Lio también, pero era tan mal perdedor que todos le hicieron caso en el momento en el que se negó. “Las ventajas de ser Messi”, dijeron algunos). Mientras el grupo inexperto que en la cocina daba miedo se ponía a lo suyo, un grupo chico se quedó jugando a la Play y hablando, gracias a los dos Javier, de Colombia.

—Para mí, el peor que nos podía haber tocado —decía el 14—. El equipo que tienen es excelente.

—Ah, ¿y nosotros no? —le cuestionó Gonzalo, que comía unas papas fritas que había sacado de quién sabe dónde.

—Pero —enseguida se metió el Flaco y ya supo que iba a tener la aprobación del más bajo— yo, por lo menos, no examino a mi rival comparándolo conmigo. Bueno, sí, obvio, pero yo ya sé perfectamente cómo juego yo, cómo juega él —quiso hacer un ejemplo y terminó señalando a Ezequiel (que, dicho sea de paso, estaba recibiendo una paliza en la Play gracias a Lio). No le salía una bien—. Pero no sé de memoria qué jugadores tiene y cómo se desarrollan, ¿no? Si voy a marcar a uno tengo que saber más o menos cómo se nueve, dónde de siente mejor o peor, lo mismo si quiero armar una jugada preparada.

—Pará, inteligente —replicó Ezequiel—. Mi equipo son todas jugadas preparadas. Todas. Y mirá, 6 a 1 voy.

—7 a 1 —corrigió el 10. Tenía una sonrisa que sólo mostraba cuando sabía que lo que estaban haciendo era todo en broma; socarrona, agrandada.

—Callate pelotudo o te tiro esta mierda por la cabeza —y tiró el control, levantándose con falsa bronca. Llamó a Javier (“Javi, vení”, en un tono suave, esta vez) y se fue a una mesa de las más alejadas, sin ponerse a ver si lo seguía o no. Sabía que lo iba a hacer.

—Che, ¿por qué hicieron lo de apostar? Ahora tenemos a media selección cocinando cuando no deberían y yo con miedo de que algo explote. ¿Qué truquito había?

Ezequiel se encogió de hombros, despreocupado, mirándolo. —Nope, no había. Es así de simple y de boludo como parece. Necesitaba un poco de esta cosa de planear algo y llevarlo a cabo y… también les va a servir para aprender a cocinar. Y a mí me sirve para que hayan menos gente escuchando lo que hablamos.

—Si querés hablar vamos a otro lado.

—Nah.

—Estás re bipolar —lo soltó así no más, de la nada, en el medio de todo, pero se sintió bien hacerlo.

—Porque no sé lo que quiero. Porque te miro y sos muy tierno, y no sé si vos querés también porque sos un hombre y yo pienso que seguro que no querés porque sos Javier mi amigo, entonces me calmo, pero te vuelvo a ver y de nuevo quiero hacer cosas que no son de amigos y que se sienten inapropiadas excepto cuando pasan, porque ahí se siente tan real y deseado y me gustaría que nunca terminase porq…

—Eze —eran pocas las veces en las que le decía así. Esa situación necesitaba un “Eze”, porque éste estaba tan nervioso que no paraba de decir pelotudeces. Javier suspiró—. Yo no quiero ser tu novio. Pero no quiero serlo porque no quiero ser el novio de nadie. Pero hay algo que no voy a negar, y es que cuando me mirás y sonreís en siento atraído, físicamente atraído por vos, y tampoco sé qué hacer pero creo que es mejor no hacer nada forzado. Ver qué pasa. Seguro que algo pasa, pero por favor no vuelvas a hablar con ese nerviosismo.

Ezequiel lo miró a los ojos, y pareció durar horas. —Enseñame inglés cuando quieras.

Se sonrieron. Por ahí no necesitaban una relación seria. Por ahí ni siquiera necesitaban ser algo romántico. Por ahí, con ser amigos alcanzaba, o por ahí no. A ellos no les importaba. Eran felices con lo que les estaba pasando y listo. Se abrazaron casi como dos gestos que se convierten en uno de lo fascinantes y coordinados que están. Y no se quisieron soltar más y nadie les prestó atención porque abrazos se daban siempre todos y eso no lo consideraban como romántico, y ambos agradecieron eso porque de otra manera no se podrían haber dado el beso que significaba el comienzo de algo, algo que ninguno sabía qué era pero que pensaban disfrutar, seguir disfrutando en la pretemporada y en Francia. Sí. Eso era lo que ambos querían.

—¡Dale giles, la comida!


End file.
